


Noticing a Theme

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficletinstrument challenge, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Obliviousness, Sexual innuendos, Vegetables, Week 14, fruits, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Jace is grocery shopping when Meliorn appears and notices something about his choices...





	Noticing a Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

‘Hmmm...’ Meliorn hums loudly as he peers into Jace’s shopping basket.

Jace sighed but hid his smile. He should have known that Meliorn would find him, and here, grocery shopping of all places. He also knew that he shouldn’t rise to the bait, but sometimes he just can’t help himself. In fact, around Meliorn, he’s found out that he can never help himself. ‘What?’

‘I’m noticing a theme.’

‘Theme?’ Jace frowns in confusion and glances down at his basket, ticking off the items. Had Meliorn guessed what he was cooking? Sure it was healthy, but that didn’t account for Meliorn’s smug smile or the knowing look he was sporting.

‘Yes.’ Meliorn’s smirk was worrying. ‘All of your… choices shall we say, have a certain theme throughout.’

‘What?’ Jace blinked, glancing between his basket and Meliorn.

‘Yes. Eggplant, courgette, banana’s, peaches, avocado’s…’ Meliorn licked his lips. ‘You see where I’m going with this?’

‘Erm…’ Jace hedged trying to figure out what his avocado and prawn starter, vegetable risotto and fruit cocktail desert all had in common. Apart from being healthy. Although he hadn’t yet picked up the prawns. He knew a nice little place out of the way that had the most delicious and freshest ones he’d ever tasted. How the hell had Meliorn guessed what he had planned? And he couldn’t make heads or tails of this theme he was so smug about. He decided to change the subject. There was nothing wrong with a tactical retreat. ‘What are you even doing here?’

Meliorn slowly smiled as he picked up a peach from Jace’s basket and slowly caressed it. ‘Us Seelies need to eat as well.’

Jace swallowed loudly. ‘I,’ He cleared his throat while fervently hoping that Meliorn didn’t enquire into why his voice was suddenly so hoarse. ‘I thought you lived off the land?’

‘We do.’ Meliorn stepped closer and reached across him to return the peach in his hand to the shelf and selected a new one. ‘Take this one, it’s much more succulent and tender.’

Jace choked. ‘Oh, er, thanks.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Meliorn purred in his ear.

Jace felt his pants tighten as he realised that Meliorn was doing this deliberately. Well, two could play that game. ‘Any insight on my eggplant?’

Meliorn’s eyes lit up and Jace completely failed at reigning in his own smirk.

‘It is a good size.’ Meliorn said staring straight into his eyes, not even bothering to glance at the vegetable in question. ‘Tasty and smooth, I’m sure.’

‘But is it firm enough?’

‘A little effort may be needed for the desired outcome.’

Jace’s throat went dry at the thought, but at least they were now on the same page instead of the dancing around they’d been doing for the past month. ‘Any ideas on where this effort would be happening?’

Meliorn crowded into him, practically breathing the same air as him, his lips quirked upwards as their chests brushed together. ‘I know a place that has all the necessary… equipment.’


End file.
